


Teenage Dream

by DROLLmaeosaur



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Also I once again I've succeeded in getting totally side-tracked writing Liliana banter, Alternate Universe, Gift Fic, High School, I make no apologies for the Katy Perry references, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DROLLmaeosaur/pseuds/DROLLmaeosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday-gift fic: In which Kallist is the star player of the baseball team and Jace is a nerd with a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For Christmas this year I drew [Allwillbeone](http://allwillbeone.tumblr.com/) [this](http://velolciraptor.tumblr.com/post/106148983616/happy-christmas-allwillbeone-have-this-silly) picture, and since her birthday is shortly after I had planned on writing her a silly drabble to go with it. Because we both agree that Kallist doesn't get enough love from the MtG fandom. This is that drabble, more or less, even if its just a bit late.

For a scrawny bookworm Jace Beleren had started spending a lot of time outdoors, now that the spring semester had rolled around. Not that the sunlight was doing his pale skin any favors, but there were somethings that were worth a sunburn.

The lightness in the spring air, the birds, the flowers. The little family of bunnies that Liliana had sworn to trap and murder when she’d found them shredding the pages of her medieval history report she’d left out on the grass. And, most importantly, Baseball.

Yes: Baseball. A riveting competition of athleticism and talent. Truly, a sport of sports. Jace’s favorite sport, by far. The part with the bat and the ball and the points that were scored when the ball got hit over the field goal for a 3-pointer… Or something like that.

Okay, he was willing to admit he didn’t know a damn thing about Baseball. Well, except maybe one thing. 

There was one definite, indisputable fact that he knew:

Kallist Rhoka was the most perfect human being he’d ever laid eyes on. 

They spoke sometimes, not frequently enough to be called close, but Jace liked to think of Kallist as a friend. An acquaintance at least. Even if he spent most of his conversations with him blushing and pointedly staring at his hands, his sleeves, his shoes - anything really but Kallist’s damnably-charming smile.

And Liliana was always merciless when she caught wind of it, worse when she was there to observe his utter lack of social graces and comment first-hand.

Jace spent more time than he cared to admit sitting in the shade on the quad, watching him play casual warm up games of catch with his team mates or curled up on the hill near the field pretending to read his 20th century lit assignments while the team ran through practice drills.

It was a full-on infatuation.

Katy Perry’s “Teenage Dream” levels of obsession.

Although he was pretty sure Katy Perry’s stupid high school crush didn’t extend to going home and jerking off in the shower on a near-daily basis, even if she’d had the requisite parts to do so.

So despite the fact that never in his life had he ever thought he’d have a reason to give a damn about a school-sponsored sports team, It went without saying that Jace never missed one of the Ravnica Maze Runners’ games.

Whether or not he had a better place to be (he never did) or he had homework to do (he always did, but being the school’s pet genius had its perks) Jace never missed a game. 

It was during a clutch playoff game against the rival private school’s team, the Phyrexian Praetors, that Jace managed to catch Kallist’s home-run ball from the seventh inning.

Alright, so Liliana was the one to actually catch it: but he had definitely not made a thoroughly unmanly sound and curled into a protective ball when the thing had been throttling towards them at mach 2… so he basically caught it himself. 

And he’d even managed to form full, coherent sentences when he’d met Kallist after the game. Liliana might have actually killed him had he screwed that up, considering that she’d made it abundantly clear that she thought waiting an hour after the end of the game to talk to him was “stupid, juvenile and a total waste of her time.”

“Did you want that signed or something?” Kallist asked, pointing at the ball that Jace still clutched in his hands.

“Oh, this?” Jace laughed and stared at a very interesting bit of dust on the toe of his shoe. “Is that even a thing that high school players get asked to do?”

Kallist laughed. And, fuck, he shouldn’t be allowed to laugh with that stupidly attractive voice of his. “No, not usually.”

Jace frowned. “Gotcha. Sorry about that. I’ll just go - my friend is waiting for me.”

He made to turn around and meet back up with Lili so they could make the walk back home when Kallist caught his arm.

He chuckled again, and damn if that didn’t go straight to Jace’s co- knees. Kallist made him weak in the knees. No other effects on his person. None at all.

“I didn’t say that I wouldn’t sign it...”

When Jace did meet back up with Liliana he had a stupid smile on his face and a signed baseball in his hands.

Liliana just watched, hands on her hips.

“And people say I’m full of myself..” She drawled, smirk plain on her face. “At least I don’t have a thing for my look-alike.”

“Its not like that!” Jace spluttered. “We’re nothing alike.”

Liliana turned to face him. “Oh, so you just have a thing for him because he’s got great arms and looks amazing in those tight baseball pants of his.”

“Yes. No. I mean NO.” The blush on his cheeks was encroaching on the rest of his face now. He met her eyes, scowling through the embarrassment.

She just crossed her arms and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him.

“FINE!” There was no sense denying it. She’d already gotten what she wanted out of him and she’d never let him live it down either way. “You win. I like him you harpy!”

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t already come to terms with the infatuation itself, but it had still happened far too easily. There was something that undeniably drew him in, whether it was just charisma or something else less definable Jace didn’t know. It hardly mattered, he was smitten all the same.

“I like him, yes. But what does it matter?” He sighed, finally airing what had been nagging at the back of his mind for weeks now. “So does everyone else. I’m sure I’m just one of hundred admirers that he’s got to pick from if, if, he was even interested in anyone. He’s talented and gorgeous and I’m...”

Jace shrugged, gesturing vaguely to what Liliana could only assume was all of him. She rolled her eyes. Boys.

“Do I need to remind you that you are Ravnica’s favorite little intellectual prodigy? The special little snowflake of a transfer student?”

He turned to her again. “Look Liliana, I don’t mean to sound unappreciative of this weirdly nice mood you’re in, but I don’t see what acing tests has to do with-”

“He needs a tutor.”

 

When, a week later, Kallist’s tongue was in Jace’s mouth there was a tiny part of his brain that had enough presence of mind to mentally sing the manipulative witch’s praises. Without her help, Jace would still be leaning over the railings of the baseball field, pining helplessly for the gorgeous athlete, thinking him eternal out of his reach.

Then all thoughts of Liliana quickly fled his mind when aforementioned gorgeous athlete had finally managed to get off the belt of Jace’s uniform-issue slacks and was currently snaking his rough-worn hands between the loosened fabric.

Jace’s breath caught in the kind of wrecked, useless moan that only teenage boys seemed to be capable of as those same calloused hands grabbed his ass through his boxers. He wrapped his arms around broad, beautifully-muscled shoulders, clinging desperately and uselessly to Kallist’s neck.

“I could get used to this kind of studying…” Kallist breathed, hot and close to Jace’s lips.

Jace very nearly followed his mouth, when he retreated enough to speak. “M-maybe that’s why you’re barely passing two classes.”

Kallist just smirked and shifted his hands, thumbs running along the bony protrusions of Jace’s hip bones before lifting him bodily up and depositing him on the desk. He settled himself in the space between Jace’s legs. 

“Is that a complaint?” He whispered against Jace’s lips, smirk still fully, confidently in place on his mouth.

Jace just whimpered at the hard-on Kallist was grinding into him, and consented to let himself be kissed-senseless once again.

 

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Jace didn’t look up from calculus book, simply punched a few more numbers into his calculator and scribbled the next bit of the function he’d solved into his notebook. 

“You know damn-well what.” Liliana pursed her lips, her voice conveying every bit of the smugness held in the rest of her posture.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jace smiled, despite the pink-color blooming up across the bridge of his nose.

She raised an eyebrow, the expression was quickly becoming a regular habit. “Oh?”

“Do you want to help with your derivatives or not?” He tapped the erasure of his pencil over her (incorrect) graph.

Liliana met his gaze, but he only smiled back at her with a smug quirk in his lips.

“Ugh.” She conceded and flicked a bit of crumbled up paper at him. “Fuck you Beleren, I hope he turns out to be your long-lost twin or something.”


End file.
